A vehicle may have an electric motor with which the vehicle is driven. In this case, a power unit is assigned to the electric motor. In addition, the electric motor is connected to a transmission of the vehicle.
An electric drive system for a motor vehicle is known from the publication DE 10 2010 020 576 A1. This drive system comprises an energy storage device, an electric machine, and a power electronics unit that is arranged between the energy storage device and the electric machine.
A drive unit for a motor vehicle with an electric drive motor and a change-speed transmission is described in the publication DE 20 2005 019 438 U1. The drive motor and the change-speed transmission are arranged here in an integrated construction in a housing.
The publication DE 197 00 893 C1 describes a serial electric hybrid drive with a kinetic memory for an environmentally-friendly operation of a motor vehicle.